Una mejor persona
by MelStrange
Summary: Draco intenta aclarar su mente cuando llega a Hogwarts para empezar su sexto año. Para empezar su misión, para convertirse en un asesino. Porque no es fácil ser una mejor persona cuando tienes que hacer lo correcto. Angst. One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: TODO LO QUE RECONOZCAS ES DE ROWLING.**

**N/A: Este es uno de esos pequeños fics que te pones a escribir cuando más tarea tienes en toda la historia del semestre, y que es para entregar al dia siguiente. La idea nose de donde salió, aunque me inspiró mucho la canción Handcuffs de Brand New. El one-shot que no tiene ni cabeza ni pies, trata más que nada sobre la reflexión y la crisis existencial que me imaginó, Draco Malfoy sufrió durante todo su sexto año y más, esto es solo una pequeña parte de lo que él debió de haber pensado. Nunca había escrito a Draco, pero me gustó. Quiza demuestre lo miserable que tambíen me sentía cuando lo escribi... **

**Disfruten y comenten :)**

* * *

><p>Una mejor persona<p>

* * *

><p>Caminaba en silencio, con su vista puesta en el piso, concentrado en sus pensamientos.<p>

Sentía su cabello rozar suavemente sobre su frente, el murmullo de cientos de voces gritar, reír, hablar, sentía algunas miradas sobre si, y cuchicheos que probablemente tendrían su nombre. Pero él era ajeno a todo eso, poco le importaba, sentía que ya no pertenecía ahí, que era un extraño entre extraños.

Se aferró más al baúl que jalaba con su mano izquierda, como si eso le ayudase a mantenerse en el suelo, porque le daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería. Era como un fantasma. Como una sombra de lo que había sido.

Apenas y apreció la pintoresca estación de Hogsmeade, ni siquiera alzó la mirada para buscar a algunos conocidos. Porque si, él ya no tenía amigos, si es que los había tenido alguna vez. Ahora estaba solo. Así era mejor.

Soltó aire pesadamente, buscando algún rincón para pasar desapercibido mientras esperaba a que los carruajes se fueran. No quería irse en esas cosas llena de personas. Lo que más necesitaba en ese momento era estar tranquilo.

_Tranquilidad_, pensó con ironía. Eso era lo que menos había tenido en su vida desde las vacaciones pasadas. Desde que su vida se torció y se volvió un agujero sin fondo. Lleno de mierda. Y en el que estaba hundido hasta el cuello.

Encontró un estrecho callejón, situado entre dos tiendas de aspecto descuidado, cubierto casi en su totalidad por hierbas y enredaderas salvajes, un sitio perfecto para esconderse. Con cuidado apartó la maleza y se sentó, sin importarle el impoluto traje negro que llevaba puesto, sobre una roca sobresaliente.

Dejó su baúl en el suelo al lado de él. Entonces estando en silencio, sin nadie que lo viera, hundió el rostro entre sus manos.

Aún sentía un resquicio de la adrenalina que minutos antes lo había embargado. Cuando le propinó esa patada a Potter. Si… había sido liberador, pero Potter no era el principal problema.

Cuando le habían dicho a Draco que iba a volver a Hogwarts a cursar otro inútil año más, él se opuso rotundamente. Pero el señor tenebroso le hizo ver que aquello era una insensatez y que por orden de él volvería al colegio. No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Y ahora que estaba ahí reflexionando, siendo sincero con si mismo, poco le importaba en que lugar tendría que estar.

En Hogwarts había pasado los mejores años de su vida, había descubierto el potencial que tenía, había aprendido lo que no aprendería en otra parte, hizo amigos aunque ya no estuvieran con él, hizo enemigos que lo perseguirían para siempre, descubrió lo que era ser un verdadero mago, aunque alegara que eso lo sabía desde que nació.

Y volver, ahora, siendo otro. Porque él ya no era Draco Malfoy, ya no era el chico de antes. El era un hombre, un hombre desconocido incluso para él.

De lo único que estaba seguro, era que estaba maldito, marcado. Y que no tenía escapatoria. No había opción, por más que le doliese y odiase saber eso.

Como iba a poder ver el lugar donde creció, regresar a ese sitio, convertido en un asesino, en un títere, en un producto de la necedad de los demás, en la persona que paga por las equivocaciones de su familia.

Era demasiado peso para un chico de dieciséis años. Pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que ver todos los días la marca tenebrosa en su brazo, latente y negra en la piel pálida, recordándole quien era, a quien le había vendido su alma.

Él no quería eso, jamás lo quiso. Es verdad que admiraba a su padre, pero cuando no era mas que un crío que no comprendía la gravedad del asunto. Sospechaba incluso en ese entonces que ni su padre comprendía en donde se había metido.

Y ahora que él estaba en Azkaban, a Draco le tocaba cumplir con todas las obligaciones, y cargar el peso que Lucius había dejado. Mientras su familia se destruía lentamente.

Los ojos le ardieron, y la garganta se le cerró. Vió el ultimo carruaje con solo dos alumnos pequeños arrancar. Removió algunas hierbas grises aferradas al suelo con su mano, concentrándose en no derramar ninguna lagrima.

Cada día sentía una opresión en el pecho, se sentía más pequeño aunque no lo admitiera. Y cuando pensaba en la misión que el Lord le había asignado su piel se erizaba.

Aún recordaba perfectamente cuando le dijeron lo que tenía que hacer. El señor tenebroso lo había dicho con malicia en su voz, casi con placer. Con una media sonrisa de lado, que de gracia no tenía absolutamente nada, le dijo su misión, con el regodeo de estarle ordenando que fuera y se matase. Al menos así lo había sentido él y todos.

Pero Draco solo pudo agachar la cabeza y aceptar.

Odiaba ser sumiso, obedecer órdenes, estar bajo alguien más. Había caído en la cuenta de que la vida de los sangre pura, aquellos que alardean serlo, es una completa contradicción. Presumiendo por ser lo que son, por hacer lo que quieren, por tener más poder que nadie, cuando en realidad andan besándole los pies a alguien que dice ser su Lord y haciendo todo lo que él les pida.

No es que subestimase al señor tenebroso en cuanto poder, pero dejar que él le quitase su dignidad, su familia, su vida.

Cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba sus codos en las rodillas, y dejaba caer las lágrimas que ya resbalan por sus mejillas.

¿Cómo iba a matarlo? ¿Qué le harían si fallase? ¿Qué le harían a su familia?

Preguntas que no lo dejaban dormir en la noche, preguntas que lo atormentaban. Y parecía en ese momento cuando la gravedad aumentaba diez veces más su peso.

Y cuando sus piernas fallaban, y lloraba. De impotencia, del más puro y ancestral sentimiento como era el miedo.

Y en su mente veía Hogwarts, veía el castillo en que el que años anteriores entraba con el ansia de aprender, de jugar una mala broma y explorar por los pasillos. Ahora entraría con otro y único objetivo: asesinar.

Porque la noche anterior su madre le había dicho entre sollozos: "Es lo correcto".

Draco quería ser una mejor persona, un mejor hijo y para eso tenia que hacer lo correcto.

Pero era difícil ser una mejor persona cuando no sabía como intentarlo.


End file.
